


Always And Forever

by arpita



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Emotional Baggage, F/M, New Orleans, Other, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Originals Appreciation Event 2018, The Originals Books, The first books that is, This is based on the books as well, Toxicity, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: The Mikaelson Siblings succeed in conquering, the much-famed, mystic territory of New Orleans. They've rid the city of the werewolves, causing their leader Solomon Navarro to flee, with his sons, Armand and Louis, along with the remnants of their pack.However, conditions had worsened much before, when Niklaus Mikaelson, fell for Armand Navarro's fiancee, a headstrong New Orleans witch, Vivianne Lescheres, who was half werewolf herself. This, in turn, led to a breach of a treaty between the werewolves and the witches. The Original Family stepped in earlier to minimise the potential damage due to Klaus' romantic inclinations, as Elijah capitalises on this window to ally with the witches, driving a diplomatic campaign that would ultimately lead to the total elimination of the werewolves, who had already begun taking their liberties with their alliances with the witches, by activating Viv's werewolf gene.Things go berserk, and lead to a war, with numerous consequences, in which Rebekah's love interest has been sacrificed as collateral damage as well, while she had been securing the city of potential hunters. The siblings reminisce on all that they've lost, as Klaus reconciles with Viv's death.





	Always And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This piece of fanfiction is based solely on the first book in the trilogy of 'The Originals' novella series by Julie Plec. Since, it is fanfiction, the author has taken creative liberties while making a sincere attempt to stay true to the characters.
> 
> 2\. The characterisation is based on both the books, and 'The Originals' series. The author hopes the readers find them suitable.
> 
> 3\. Constructive feedback is heartily welcomed with open arms and of course, a lot of glitter! :D (Trolling however, isn't)
> 
> 4\. Do I really need to drop a disclaimer for this piece of work being fictional? *wonders*

_It was finally over._

New Orleans stood doomed. The entire landscape resembled a shipwreck that they had run into, decades ago. 

And yet, the doom was temporary, he hoped as he stood towering over their majestic residence, standing steady as the Rock of Gibraltar. 

Ysabelle Dalliencourt's spell had kept them safe. After all, that was what nature had always chosen. The fittest, were her favourites for survival.

And no one could meet the criterion as well as them. They, who were structured to survive…

_**Always and forever. Defying death, defying mortality. Overprotective motherly instincts had taken ample care of that.** _

But-

  
  
  


_Wasn't Death natural?_

_Were Supernaturals Nature's favorites?,_ He wondered, as he gazed on the war-torn landscape. 

It didn't really matter, Elijah Mikaelson finally consoled himself. In the face of the circumstances they were in right now, all that mattered, was creating an Empire.

**And they would create one, right here.**

****

****

**The process had already begun.**

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_Being indestructible was a curse,_ Rebekah couldn't help ruing the fact. 

  
  
  


Of course, there were quite a few times when she dearly wished she was mortal. Quite a few times, when she'd hated her eternal existence. Quite a few times, when she was disgusted by her own strengths, and that of her brothers. Quite a few times, when-

  


_She wished she was dead._

  
  


Eric Moquet’s limp, lifeless countenance could never take leave of her memory. She wondered if her brothers could love her as dearly as Eric did. After all, he was willing to forsake his blessing of his mortality to embrace the curse of being with her for an eternity. He'd loved her even after knowing that she was a monster whose monstrosity overrode into permanence.

_Of course, he never regarded her as a monster, even in death._

__

__

_Her brother, Elijah had once sworn an oath. The oath of staying together for an eternity, was more of an imprecation than anything else._

**Yet, She had to abide by it. No convolution of circumstance would allow her to deter.**

_**Always and forever**_ , he called it. 

  
  
  


And she would make sure that it remained so. 

  
  
  


Slowly, Rebakah prepared herself for the ultimate reconciliation. 

It was a petty task. After all, immortality had its own benefits. One of them, was the luxury of time, which was therapeutic to most of their complex ailments. 

And, of that remedy, they had plenty. More than what mundane imagination would allow. What might be a fraction for them, was a lifetime for most. 

Eric was a part of one of those fractions. She might have wanted otherwise, but there were somethings that Providence couldn't allow them, courtesy, their immortality. 

_But, fortune never denied them the mundane privileges of royalty and power, both of which would help them rebuild themselves from the wreck that they were in now._

There were things to be done, concerns to be attended to, steps to be taken, strategies to be made. 

The Mikaelson sibling made her way to the interiors of the massive castle. 

She had to know where their other brother was.

  
  
  


***

 _Why did Power cost so dearly?,_ Niklaus wondered for the umpteenth time in his invincible life.

The witches had been on their side, albeit reluctantly. The filth of the city, those despicable werewolves had been driven out.

_But-_

  
  
  


They had paid far less than what they had taken. 

_**Vivianne Lescheres was dead.**_

**No.**

They had killed his Viv. Only because that drivel, Solomon Navarro, had his petty interests to serve. As did his imbecile sons, Armand, and Louis.

_Of course, Armand Navarro had been defeated the moment Viv chose Klaus over him. His defeat, and Viv’s defence of her own love had beaten those filthy werewolves at their own game._

_Yet, they had dared to come to claim her._

The more Klaus thought about it, the more it incensed him. Those wolves never deserved a treasure like Viv, and it was because of them that he'd lost her. 

Hate was but a fraction of the minuscule of the apathy that he felt for them, and their exile was no retribution for what they had done. 

New Orleans seemed insignificant in front of Vivianne. For once, Niklaus Mikaelson didn't care about his prospective Empire. Kings were meant to rule, but not without their Queens by their side. 

_And, Viv was an Empress in her own right._

'Brother.’ Elijah's familiar voice broke the silence with a phantom finality, causing Klaus to raise his eyes to behold his siblings standing in front of him.

They seemed impassive, almost as if they were convalescing from their afflictions begat by the storm.

 _Was he the only one who had denied the necessity of recovery to himself?,_ Klaus couldn't help but wonder, seeing their stoic faces.

Something inside him told him not to snap at Elijah for his strategic thoughts, and his hand in assisting the witches while they took care of the wolves.

'Nik!’ Rebekah broke through, impatiently. 

Klaus stood up to face them, his thoughts running simultaneously, contemplating his siblings. 

'Are you looking for an explanation that can best describe,’- he looked around the castle, - 'this?’ 

Elijah and Rebekah stared at each other. 

They had all got what they wanted. But that witch's affections meant more to their brother than everything. Rebekah could relate. After all, it was this relatability that made her forgive Klaus for his judgments on her affections for the deceased Eric Moquet. 

But this wasn't the time for nursing the wounds inflicted by their affections for their dead lovers. Reason had to supersede.

This, without a doubt, was too much to ask of Klaus. For him, reason often lost to reckless strategising, and bloodshed. 

'We have all lost enough, Nik.’ Rebekah breathed. 

'Of course, sister!’ Klaus spoke, 'Your precious Captain is yet another casualty of our brother's strategy, isn't he?’ 

There was cold, harsh sarcasm in his gait. Both of them knew, that was exactly what defined their brother.

'I did what I had to do, Brother.’ Elijah interjected calmly. 'The city had to be cleansed of vermin.’

' **And where, Dear Brother,** ’- Klaus spat, ' **was it decreed that Viv was to be collateral damage?** ’

 _'She was doomed the second she loved you.’_ Rebekah quietly answered silencing both her brothers. 

  
  


What followed next was a deep, contemplative, even analytical silence. Rebekah's words rang true. None of them could defy that.

Even Klaus agreed.

 _They destroyed everything they laid their eyes on._

'We still have each other, Brother.’ Elijah laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder. 

They did. With the city rid of the wolves for good. They were looking forward to creating something that would define them. Something that- 

-Not even their vindictive father, who eternally hunted for them could snatch-

'Yes.’ Rebekah came forward. 'We could stand together once again and rise in defiance’- she spoke fiercely, as if breaking her grief with her voice, to shoo it away. 

'We can take what's ours!’ she said. 'You, Nik, can take what is meant to be yours!’ 

Klaus held her gaze. Unflinching and straight. 

'We are meant to rule, Niklaus.’ Elijah conclusively said. 

'And rule we shall! The three of us!’ Klaus finished. 

No death was bigger than their curse. Their lessons throughout the centuries were enough proof of that. They had killed and had been sought to be slain, and had survived. Their massacres might outweigh the number of favours that they might have done, but-

Power warranted blood. The blood of those who stood in the way of its acquisition.

_**Always and forever had a price. Power, for that matter, had a price.** _

_****_

_****_ ****

**_And they were ready to pay it._ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a really feeble attempt, and if you stopped by to read this, I really cannot thank you enough! :) Thank You SO Very Much for dropping by! Hope you have a good day! :)


End file.
